Angel's Short Break
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Angel got separated from the Flocks, and she had no idea what would she do now! Fortunately, she is in somewhere save. Is she going to enjoy her "vacation" or will it be another trap set for her...?
1. Rendezvous

Well, this is my first fan fiction, and I chose to write a fan fiction about Maximum Ride series, and I also decided that Angel would be the star in this story! I also rated this K+, since I used easy vocabularies or language in this story, I am still unable to use complicated English words for now, I am not so confident. Forgive me if I have made mistakes in my first fan fiction... I hope to read suggestions by seniors... Critics are okay, but please don't flame me this time... X_X (I haven't prepared my heart yet for it!) Okay, so here it goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's Short Break<strong>

Angel was separated from the flock when the enemies ambushed the flock when they tried to run away. Angel was so frightened. The scientists were doing an experiment to her. In result, she could only use some of her abilities, which are : reading people's heart (it should have been people's mind, but due the experiments, Angel was only able to read people's hearts for about 2 days-that was why Angel was so frightened), breath in the water, and talk with the fishes only.

Fortunately, Angel didn't go to anywhere harmful. She's now at the beach, apparently an unused and isolated from humans. Because of it, she is unable to find a good place to hide and decide to wait for Max and the others at the beach, while resting and storing up her energies.

**Angel POV**

What should I do now? I couldn't find Max, Fang, Gazzy, and the others anywhere near this territory. Should I wait for them? I think they will be able to search for me in this isolated region? I don't even know where I am now. All I feel is tired... and hungry. I don't have any energy to run nor do I have the energy to fly and search for my friends. All I can do now is... wait patiently... and try to search for some edible food here. I can't stare at the waves all the time, right?

I walk closer to the seashore and try to search for any animal that I can eat... Maybe fish, if I am lucky enough. I have a twig that I can use to search for shells underneath, too. I'll try...

Oh, what is it? Am I dreaming it..or? A giant fish tail in front of me! Spontaneously, I am chasing the tail. I'm so tired to run again, so I decided to end this with a jump and catch! It will be a delicious meal, enough to restore my energy back.

" Wait for a minute!"

What? Did I just hear things? Is there someone talking here?

" it's me!" I looked at the source of the voice. What? No way, right? The giant fish is talking?

" Well, fish, please stop talking and let me eat you. I am so starved and dying now. I must restore my energy so I can search for my friends. So, can I eat you now, please?" I asked desperately. If it's a dream, I just want to wake up as soon as I can.

" Sorry, but I am not a giant fish," said the voice.

" Then, what are you?" I can't wait any longer.

" I am Walrus!" the voice talked again.

" Walrus? Then, maybe I can eat a walrus, too, no problem as long as I can survive," I was about to grab its tail when...

" Oops, sorry! Walrus is my name!" a girl's head showed up from the water. I moved back, to give 'Walrus' her way.

" Ta-da! I'm a mermaid~", a pretty girl with long, wavy, and blonde hair appeared from the water with a half of fish body. Yeah, she's indeed a mermaid. Her face seems childish though.

" My name is Walrus! I think I'm 12 years old by now, and you?" she's staring at me. Uh-oh, my wings are still appearing! But, she's also not a human, right?

" I'm Angel, and I'm 6 and a half years old," I answered. She frowned, but then her smily face came back again.

" So, why are you a mermaid?" I asked.

" And why are you a winged girl?" she asked me back.

" Uhm, some crazy people changed my DNA... so, I'm 2% avian and 98% human..." I answered doubtfully.

" Really? Oh, then me too! I managed to escape with the help from my friends, many mermaids, boys and girls, and also fairies, all of them are just children like us!" She answered lightly. I caught up an idea that she's not a bad person.

" Really? Do you also have your own kingdom?" I asked enthusiastic.

" Hahaha, not a kingdom, but our own houses made from beautiful sea cavern! Do you want to dive around the sea with me?" She asked, " Ehm, sorry, you are an avian-human, right? Guess you can't..." She became sad right away.

" Not at all, I can explore the sea with you, don't worry about it!" She looked at me with her green eyes, "but...," I said, " Can you please help me to overcome my starved stomach?"

She quickly dove back to the sea. I don't have any idea why did she do that. Is she intending to leave me alone since she can't help me to survive? No way... I am so starved!

" Sorry to make you wait-" she came back. What? She... Walrus? Came back? With some fishes with her? I really owe my life to her this time!

" These are some fishes for you! Hurry up and eat them, so we can play together in the water, okay? I am so excited to accompany you to explore the wonders of the sea, where I'm living and my beloved place! " said Walrus.

" Okay, let me grill it, ah... there are some twigs there! Wait for me, okay? "

**After Angel has finished to eat... Normal POV.**

" Thank you so much for letting me to eat and for giving me these yummy fishes! I'm so glad that you want to accompany me to explore the sea, but I must search for my friends right now..." Angel's eyes are rolling... She's afraid that Walrus would be mad at her, but she doesn't have any other choice. She must find the flock, after all.

" Uh-oh... So you are going to leave me alone here? Well.. no problem with me... See you... later..." Walrus' face looks very sad. Angel couldn't look at her face. Angel is being quiet.

" Well... maybe I can accompany you, I owe you my life, you gave me food to eat after all. Maybe I can find Max and the others while we are exploring," Finally, Angel decided to pay all of her debts to Walrus. That kind mermaid shows a happy expression on her face.

" They are some small lands that we can find while we explore the sea later! Hopefully you can find your friends there! Okay, are you ready now, Angel?" Walrus turned back, she's facing the vast and beautiful sea now. She's ready to dive whenever Angel says okay.

" Yup, I am ready," said Angel, preparing to follow Walrus.

" Okay, in one... two... three! Our adventure begins!" Walrus shouted.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>... <em>How was my story? Is it good enough to entertain you or is it bad? X_X

Anyways, thanks for reading my story... ^^


	2. Mister Sheegur

**Revised edition : I typed Mr. Sheegur in the but why did it turned into space? Please write in the reviews or PM me if you found this similar problems, since I didn't see any problem when I typed it in .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mr. Sheegur**

**Angel P.O.V**

I was enjoying the beauty of the sea along with Walrus, my new friend. She's a friendly and kind mermaid. I started to dive not too long ago. But it's finally the time. The time when she finally realized my oddness. And she really realized it, just as I thought.

" So, how could you dive in the water for such a long time? "

" Well, I actually have the ability to breath in the water"

" Really? Oh—wow!" She stopped swimming. I also stopped, knowing that she's going to ask me something else again now.

" How come?" she asked back.

" I don't really know about that either. It just happened on me naturally. By the way, where is the land around the sea that you were talking about when we were in the seashore?"

" Wait up, we are almost there," she continued to swim and I followed her again. I wanted to find everyone as soon as possible. We still have many things to do, after all.

" Ah, here we are!" Walrus jumped out from the water. I tried to get out of the sea, too. And Walrus was right, I saw a small land in front of me. She smiled to me. " Hey, Walrus, can I fly for awhile to search for my friends? Maybe they are here." Walrus looked at me, " Well, sure, I hope you can find your friends! Come here again when you have already finished your search here, I'll be waiting for you." After hearing that, I ran and flew. I could see the whole small land from the sky. I tried to fly lower in order to find anyone. But in result, I couldn't find them at all. I decided to go back to Walrus' place.

" Hi, did you find someone?" Walrus asked right away when she saw me. I shook. " I see. Why don't we ask Mr. Sheegur?" I frowned, " Mister Shee-gur?" Walrus nodded enthusiastic. " Yeah, he's a seagull that likes to fly around this region, it's safer right? You don't have to risk yourself to go to the public. We can continue our search around this beach. Your friends are around here, aren't they?" _It can be a good idea, but I am not so sure about it... _ " I suppose they fell into somewhere around my area, it's only my opini—" Suddenly Walrus pulled me to the sea. I was so surprised.

" Hey, didn't you said that we are going to go to Mr. Sheegur?" I asked her. _We should be able to find a seagull in the sky around the sea... Ain't I right? _" Well, yeah, but before that, we must find the Cocoanut," she kept swimming while her right hand was holding my hand. "Cocoanut?" I asked her. " Yeah, it's the name of the place with a tall coconut tree where we—the sea residence usually find him." We almost bumped into a coral because we were talking. Fortunately, Walrus' swimming speed is fast enough. " Is Mr. Sheegur famous? " _If there is a tradition to find him in a certain place, maybe he's a famous person...no, seagull? _

" Yeah, he is. We usually asked him to find something that we lost. And in exchange, we must give him-"

" What? There is a restita... restitu..."

" Restitution?"

" Yeah, restitution! I thought his service is free!" I almost shouted. Walrus laughed, " Yeah, we must give him something if he succeed. The restitution is only to watch over the sea and list problems that you see between the sea residence..."

" Only that?" I raised my eyebrow.

" And also, we must try to solve at least 2 if you find 5 problems; 4 if you find 12 problems ; 8 if you find 20 ; and 10 if you find 25," Walrus explained it to me. _It should be pretty easy. No way the problems are more than 15. And the problems should have been pretty easy to solve._

" He'll also check the truth of our research and when the result is announced, we must do as he said when he succeed in finding any of your friends," Walrus told me again, " he will also decide on the problems that we are going to solve. Ah, here we are! Ready to jump up~"

We landed on a land which owns the tallest coconut tree-the Cocoanut. There, I saw a seagull that was roosting on the top of the tree. Walrus was calling him and she tried to make a contract with Mr. Sheegur. I saw Walrus smiled with her sparkling eyes. I guessed that she succeed in order to make a transaction with Mr. Sheegur. Moreover, Mr. Sheegur flew higher and went outside the beach territory. Walrus blinked on me. We continued our search throughout the beach territory until both of us got tired.

When we were resting around the seashore, Mr. Sheegur came back.

" Eh-ehm... I found one boy similar to this girl, Walrussy. He has the same blonde hair and also the same blue eyes. He has wings, Russy. And yeah uhm... he looked bored on that meadow. Looks like he was playing with the animals there. And, it's near the road, some people occasionally use that road, for your info."

Walrus looked at me. _Gazzy! He must be scared to search for everyone else since he also knew that there are people around his place! Uh-oh... This is bad._

" Can you help him to get here without anyone seeing him, please?" I asked Mr. Sheegur. Seems hopeless, but he's my last hope, for sure. I looked at Walrus and she blinked back at me. She came closer and whispered to me, "_Don't worry, I know that Sheegur is good at figuring some hidden street in this area." _I exhaled my breath. Let's just hope so.

" Well, I'll try, little girl. Russy, can you help me and also that miss over there to find some problems you can? Oh, in the range of... hmm, from this Cocoanut until that Coraline and until I come back," said Mr. Sheegur before he flew.

" Coraline?" I looked at Walrus with my curious stare. _So many unique names for many things in this area! _Walrus understood me and started to talk, " Coraline... is the biggest coral in this area. Look at that coral, it's big, isn't it?" I nodded. _Well, the range is so-so... Let's hope that the problems are easy too..._

We started to dive again to interview the range-residence.

**Mr. Sheegul's POV**

_Man, I'm so tired of flying around this area all the time just to find some hidden and safe road for that little boy to go to Russy's place. But I'm lucky enough that there is no bird-hunter around here. Hmm, lesse... Let see... The most efficient short-cut is from there... to there... perfect!_

I flew down to that boy's place. That boy recognized my presence and stared at me.

" Hello, boya! I'm Mr. Sheegur the seagull", I finally made my way to land on this place. " Gazzy," that boy responded, " I'm Gazzy, just call me like that, 'k? So, what do ya want here?" _What a straight-forward guy_.

" Well, there is a little girl that looked so similar to you that asked me to—"

" Angel!" Gazzy interrupted. I always hate this kind of people!

" Eh-ehm! " I showed my upset expression.

" Oops, sorry," that boy smirked.

" So, she's asking me if I can bring you to her place safely—without being seen by someone. And I have figured a short-cut. Follow me by WALKING and I'll fly above you, for your safety. No excuses at all. Follow me quietly!"

He closed his mouth with his own hand and started to follow me. But by looking at his eyes, I know that the "closing his mouth with his own hand" is only to tease me. Whatever, I have to hurry up now.

Unexpectedly, he really followed me quietly. Good, very good. I flew until I can see the road and the circumstances. I enjoyed my way, the wind blew so nice.

BANG!

_What? Did I just hear... things? Or, could it be,... could it be...? No... no... no! _

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next chapter :<strong>

What or who shot Mr. Sheegur and what is he/she intending to do? Will both of Sheegur and Gazzy can reach Angel's place safely? What kind of problems under the sea will Angel and Walrus find? Will they find silly problems or even serious problems?

We'll know that on the next chapter for sure!

* * *

><p><em>Chouchou : <em>

_Thanks for reading the chapter one! Hope that I can entertain all of you with this story and also this chapter! Thank you so much! _


	3. Somehow, It Turned Out Like This

Hello, everyone, chapter 3 is finally out! ^^

Kalianna Loralei : Sorry if it doesn't make you twisted at all, I'm not good at making people twisted, ^^ Guess I must learn how, eh? Hehehe, hope you enjoy this one, either.

Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter as well.

**Revised edition : I typed Mr. Sheegur in the but why did it turned into space? Please write in the reviews or PM me if you found this similar problems, since I didn't see any problem when I typed it in .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Somehow, It Turned Out Like This...**

Still under the water, Angel and Walrus tried to note every single trouble that the ranged-sea-residence have. They are working on it pretty good. Walrus was the one who's writing the list of problems on a paper.

A moment ago...

" So, your problem is about your students? " asked Angel. Miss Lobster nodded, " Yeah, actually I've just enrolled as a teacher in a sea elementary school. I imagined that the students would be nice and obedient, for the 3th grader students. But actually all of them are very naughty!"

"Okay, we will write this... eh? Where can I write it?" Angel has forgotten the most important thing. How can they list all of the problems without writing it? Angel looked at Walrus again. Walrus then swam away, leaving Angel there. " Eh, eh? Walrus?" Angel was confused again. It wasn't the first time Walrus made her confused. A moment after that, Walrus returned with a full speed. Angel smiled, Wal-"

Walrus was hitted by a rock in front of Angel! "Walrus, are you...okay?" asked Angel. Walrus tried to look at Angel, " I'm...okay... maybe..." with a mark on her head, " I just swam too fast." Angel patted Walrus, " What did you do anyway?"

Walrus smiled proudly and showed Angel a thin and large enough shell and a darker seaweed. "Uhm, what is that?" asked Angel. " Eh? This shell is the paper and the seaweed is to write, don't you know?" Walrus explained. "No, I don't know..." Angel replied. " Then what do you use to write on the land?" asked Walrus. " Hmm, it's kinda hard to describe, but uhm... our paper is blank white and it's much thinner than this one... oh wait, there are also colored papers... uhm..." Angel tried to think hard. "Well, I think land residence's stuffs are weird," said Walrus.

" Okay, time to research again, let's go!" Walrus rejuvenated quickly after she was in the curious and after she hitted a rock, which made Angel fascinated by the sea residence's wonders.

They have collected 5 problems so far. They swam around the ranged-sea-area again to see whether they have missed one area or something else. But after they swam again, it turned out that they have already found all the problem in this area. They decided to wait for (plus Gazzy) on the land where Cocoanut grew.

"Okay, so, let's list those problems!" said Walrus. "What? We must arrange it? Why?" Angel asked.

"Well, rumor said that if we arrange it from the easiest one to hardest one, there's a possibility that Sheegur is going to choose the number 1. 1 is his favorite number, after all," Walrus explained it all to Angel. Angel nodded," and Walrus will ask us to solve number 1 and 2 since we find 5 problems."

" So, let see... First one, finding a present for Crab so that the client (Brac—a red crab) can reconcile with her and be her boyfriend," said Walrus. Angel laughed, " This one is easy, indeed."

" Next, to take care of baby turtles when their mother is gone," said Walrus, " ...and the last one should be this : surveying salmons whether they agree or not to have a trip to somewhere else near this time."

" Why does it have to be the last one?" asked Angel, it seems easy, only need to ask questions. " Well, I know the procedure very well," said Walrus, " so 2 people in one team and wait on the road in the sea. One of us should click a button to count the amount of the salmons who came, and one of us should go and ask questions to the salmons, and click the right button if the salmons agree, and the left one if they don't." Angel nodded, " so it will take a long time and tiring, right? By the way, why do you know about it very well? Have you ever done this before?" Walrus crossed her arms on her chest, " No. But my friend has ever done it before." Angel was surprised, " Your friends? Another mermaid?" Walrus nodded, " But she prefers to stay safe and good inside her own house rather than going on an adventure like what I did!"

" Uhm, so why hasn't Sheegur come back?" asked Angel, she looked very worried. " Don't worry, Angel. Mr. Sheegur will find your friends and bring 'em here, for sure," Walrus patted Angel.

_Meanwhile..._

Mr. Sheegur and Gazzy were surprised to hear a gun shoot. "What? Is there an enemy? Where are they? " asked Gazzy. " Hey kid, don't ya dare to fly right now!" said Mr. Sheegur. " But if it's the enemy, I've got to beat 'em all!" Gazzy showed his wings. " I said no!" Mr. Sheegur denied Gazzy's action. But it was too late. Gazzy has already flew, and Gazzy was already beside . " Oh man, this little stupid..." Gazzy felt offended, " Hey, if it's _my enemy, _then you are _no match _for them!"

BANG! Mr. Sheegur and Gazzy dodged it spontaneously.

" It WAS not your enemy!" shouted Mr. Sheegur. " Whaaat?" Gazzy looked surprised, " Then why did they or that person tried to shoot me than you when I flew?" As they were talking, they continued to fly towards the beach. " Because it IS now YOUR ENEMY!" explained Mr. Sheegur. " How come?" asked Gazzy. " Since it IS a BIRD HUNTER who tried to shoot from a FAR distance, and then you APPEARED, THEY think that YOU are a BIG BIRD, **get it**?" explained, he shouted to Gazzy while explaining, though. " So... I...made a mistake here?" Gazzy pointed at his face. " Of course!" Mr. Sheegur justified Gazzy's sentence.

" Now, fly at the full speed to the beach!" Mr. Sheegur commanded. " Oui, eh... aye-aye, Sir!" And then, they flew in a high speed to dodge the hunters' attacks and to make the hunters give up.

And now, the beach is right in front of them, they could see the beach clearly. " Listen, boy. Go and land on the land where the big coconut tree grew," said Mr. Sheegur. " Ou—kay!" Gazzy shouted happily. They turned the direction to the coconut tree.

" Ah, look!" shouted Walrus, " it's Mr. Sheegur !" Angel was surprised and quickly looked at where Walrus pointed, " Gazzy!" shouted Angel. " Angel?" Gazzy finally landed. The siblings looked at each other happily, while Walrus was talking with .

" I can't believe it! Thank goodness that you are safe!" said Gazzy. Angel smiled, " The same goes on me! Now we must find the others, too! Mr. Sheegur would succeed on gathering all of us!" Gazzy nodded, " Yeah, maybe he could do it!"

"Ehm... may I interrupt you?" the siblings were startled and looked at Mr. Sheegur . Walrus moved beside Angel. " Time to announce our missions," Walrus whispered.

" As I said or as the rumors said, when you found 5 problems, you must solve 2 of them," said , " ehm... so your missions are : to take care of 3 cute turtle babies at the beach while their mother is gone..." Angel, Walrus, and Gazzy exhaled, they were so relieved. " And... to survey the salmons!"

" Thank good..." Angel was about to be relieved.

" WHAT?" All of them shouted at .

" Well, that's it, I have to find more of you again, right?" asked Mr. Sheegur. Angel nodded. " And also, that's the punishment for not listening to my warning, little boy. Okay, since it's already this late, I think I'll call it a day. Don't worry, I will do my research again tomorrow. All of you should get to work tomorrow, too," Mr. Sheegur flew, he left Angel, Gazzy, and Walrus who were astonished.

" Somehow..." Walrus looked at Angel, still astonished. " Somehow..." Angel repeated. " It turned out to be like this, huh?" Gazzy responded. " I have never expected this!" Walrus shouted. " It must be...our bad day!" Angel shouted back.

" As said, let's take a rest for now... store our energy for tomorrow's long day of work," said Walrus, " Angel and I will take the Salmons Survey while Gazzy will do the Babies Turtle Watch Over."

" And Gazzy," Angel added, " help us to find food to eat, since taking care of babies turtle isn't too hard, while me and Walrus must stay alert in the sea." Gazzy nodded desperately, " Well, it's my fault, too."

" So, it has been decided," said Walrus,"I'm going to sleep in the sea, you two take care on the land!"

And so, the three of them decided to rest and also store up energy to do their works tomorrow, and also hoping that would succeed to find the rest of the missing flock.

* * *

><p>As usual, thanks for reading. I'll end this story at chapter 5, as I planned. Hope this story will entertain you. :)<p> 


	4. Get to Work!

**Revised edition : I typed Mr. Sheegur in the but why did it turned into space? Please write in the reviews or PM me if you found this similar problems, since I didn't see any problem when I typed it in .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Get to Work!**

The sun shone on the earth again. The sea reflected the sun, made the light brighter. The sea was so quiet, which meant that there was no activity, since the residence were still resting. But if you take a closer look, you would see a tail of a fish and water splashing. That tail jumped over in a high speed towards the beach where you can see 2 little kids sleeping with a peace faces. The little cute girl, Angel seems to aware to the sound of the splashing water. She glared awhile at the sea, but closed her eyes again since she felt sleepy. But the one who made the water splashing all over, doesn't give that girl a chance to sleep again. The tail got closer and then the body appeared... Walrus! No, not walrus, but a mermaid named Walrus.

" Mornin'!" said Walrus happily, but neither Angel nor Gazzy woke up. Walrus seemed impatient. " MORNINGGGGG!" she shouted. Angel noticed it and sat, " Ugh, what's your problem..." she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "It's already morning! We gotta go to do our work!" said Walrus. " Uh...work..." Angel still rubbed her eyes when she stopped her activity and looked at Walrus with opened eyes. " What? No, I forgot it!" shouted Angel. She looked at Gazzy. Gazzy didn't even open his eyes once although Walrus has made such a noise!

" Gazzy, Gazzy, wake up!" Angel tried to make Gazzy awake. She shook Gazzy's body. " Uhm... " finally, Gazzy gave a respond. " Gazzy, Gazzy! Wake up right now, please! " Angel shouted, " We must get into our jobs now." Gazzy finally opened his blue eyes, " Huh? Where is my pizza?" Angel looked at him, " What? Pizza?" Gazzy finally sat and rubbed his eyes, " Ugh, Angel... you just... interrupted me to eat the pizza... Now it's gone." Angel answered, " It's only in your dream, hurry up and get ready! Me and Walrus are going to dive in right now, okay?" Gazzy nodded.

They gathered at the seashore (because Walrus is in the water area at the seashore).

" So Gazzy, your task is to prepare our energy-stock (read : food) and to take care of 3 cute baby turtles. Make sure to do it well, or else..." Walrus explained Gazzy's task with a scary face that could make you have a goosebumps!

" Or else...?" asked Gazzy.

" Well, I have ever heard a rumor about someone who wasn't able to fulfil his/her duty that Mr. Sheegur gave, and something horrible happened to that person. It's so horrible, enough to make you don't want to hear it," Walrus continued, " That's why, work seriously!" Then, Walrus dived in the sea.

" See you soon," Angel followed Walrus, leaving Gazzy alone.

**Gazzy P.O.V**

_Just now... Walrus said some scary things to me! And it doesn't suit her at all! So she can say scary things to... and is it about my job? Ugh... I'll be careful, I'll try... I hope I can do it well!_

And just now, we were talking about Mr. Sheegur... and now... or, am I imagining things? I saw Mr. Sheegur coming towards me! Ah, he landed beside me.

" Ehm... Gazzy," said Mr. Sheegur.

_...something horrible happened to that person..._

"Hello, Gazzy?" Mr. Sheegur repeated his sentence.

_...because that person was unable to fulfil the duty..._

"GAZZY!" Mr. Sheegur shouted in front of me, which made me realized from my own world, where Walrus' stories kept repeating in my mind.

" Y-y-yes, Mr. Sheegur? What's..wrong?" I answered him quickly, I don't want him to have me working for him forever! _(*note : this is what popped in Gazzy's mind when he heard about something horrible)_

" Ehm, this is Mrs. Fifu," Mr. Sheegur pointed a big enough turtle beside him, " And they are Mrs. Fifu's children, so now, Mrs. Fifu is going to tell you about your job. I gotta go to Cocoanut, Russy and Angie might have arrived there as well."

And there he goes again... he went away, stopped by, and goes by again. Ow, geez. Anyway, my job is to take care of the babies, right? It must be pretty easy, I might be able to hunt for meat, not just fishes.

" Ehm, good morning, son," said Mrs. Fifu. I bowed to her, " Morning Ma'am. I'm Gazzy, in charge of taking care your cute babies." _Formalities... formalities..._

"Now, I will introduce my children. The oldest one, Terra, a girl," Mrs. Fifu pointed a small turtle with a pink ribbon, " Then the middle child, a boy, Giga," she pointed a turtle without any accessories, " And the last one is also a boy, Mega," she pointed a turtle with blue ribbon,"They will be on your hands temporary, please take them to the southern seashore tomorrow in the morning. Thanks," she bowed to me, and I bowed back to her... for formality only. I couldn't be ignorant here, or else... Mr. Sheegur! Brrr...

Mrs. Fifu went away, leaving me with her children. It won't be a hard job. I stared at those turtles, who replied my stare quickly. I smiled. They smirked...

**Angel P.O.V**

And now Walrus and I have arrived at the Cocoanut land. We were waiting for Mr. Sheegur to come and give us some good explain about our job. I was wondering... will Gazzy be alright?

And there he came, Mr. Sheegur. He landed safely on the big coconut tree or Cocoanut.

" Hello, Russy and Angie! How d'ya do?" asked Mr. Sheegur.

" Well, I'm fine, Shee," answered Walrus. I looked at her, "Uhm, Shee?" _She has never called Mr. Sheegur like that before. _ "Oopsie..." Walrus laughed.

" So, you are in charge of the "Salmons Survey!" mission, right?" asked Mr. Sheegur. Me and Walrus nodded. " Okie-dokie... Okay, so, Superior Demian, the salmons captain, appear!" And SPLASH! The sound of the splashing water appeared along with the maker too, Senior Demian. I also saw 2 other salmons following him. I walked again so I could be at the closest distance with them. Walrus swam closer to them, too.

" Greetings," said Senior Demian, " my name is Demian and I am the captain of the salmons. On my right side, you can see my 'right hand' or the one that replace me each time I am unable to do something, Gwennille, and on my left side, you can see my secretary or our advisor, Sumitha." Both Gwennille and Sumitha bowed to us. I replied their bows, and Walrus also followed me.

" So, you must be Russy and Angie, right?" asked Demian.

"Uhm..." I was hesitant to deny it-they were right, since Mr. Sheegur called us that way, but in other side...

"Our real names are Walrus and Angel, Sir," said Walrus calmly. She smiled at me. Oh, she's got guts to talk back against the client... Isn't she afraid if something bad would happen to her if she made the client angry and then Mr. Sheegur will do something terrible?

"Oh, my apology. So, both of you... please take these," Demian handed a round small device and a rectangle device to us. I decided to take the rectangle one, while Walrus took the round one.

" So, let me explain to you all...eh-ehm," Demian coughed, " The round one is used to count the salmons who passed by the main road, the most common road in this sea, you have to stay in an exact point, where Mr. Sheegur will direct you there. Each time there's a salmon passed by, click this red button on its surface. And for this rectangle one, there are 2 buttons, one on the left and one on the right, isn't it correct?" I nodded. " Each time there's a salmon who dropped by, stop them and ask them questions : 'Will you agree if we have a trip to somewhere else in a near time?' If the salmon agreed, click the right button, and the otherwise. Understand?" Me and Walrus nodded back.

" Any question?" asked Demian. I encouraged myself to ask, " What should we do if the salmon doesn't want to stop?" Demian remained silent for a bit. " Well, then show this," and he handed me a big-red-salmon-pin. " It's a symbol that I entrusted this to you. With that, the salmons should be obedient to you. Is that all?" We nodded back.

" Okay then, we'll leave this to you. Please give the devices back tomorrow morning at Cocoanut to Sumitha. Don't be afraid, just take it easy, girls," said Demian before he and his co-workers dived into the sea again. _Well, that's easy for you to say that... but..._

" Okay, Angel, let's start our job as well," Walrus grabbed my hands. I smiled and nodded. " Okay then, Shee-ehm... Mr. Sheegur, please guide us to our duty point." Mr. Sheegur also flew, " Okay, the Salmon-Surveys-Team, depart!"

**Gazzy P.O.V**

Maybe it was just my imagination, that the turtle-siblings smirked. They were a very obedient kids and they didn't start any trouble until this time. But in case something happens, I think I'll only catch some fishes, I'll not try to hunt for animals...

" Hey, turtle-siblings!" and they looked at me, " What do you want to eat?"

" We have our food from mother for this one day," they answered nicely.

" Oh, that's nice, then! I'll search for some fishes for our lunch break on that seashore. Do you also want to join me?" I asked them properly, besides, the distance between that shore with our place right now is not very far.

" We'll stay here, brother," they answered again. What a nice and obedient turtle-siblings. I decided to leave them in order to prepare me and Angel's lunch. (Walrus said that she will eat her lunch in the sea...I wonder what will she eat)

But I feel... bad feelings as I leave the turtle-siblings, or is it just my imagination?

**Angel P.O.V**

Everything went nice and smoothly up until now. Walrus is also doing well in clicking the button each time there's a salmon passed by, and the salmons that have passed by were all obedient and they answered my questions properly. This is actually an easy job, if I think about it carefully.

When I think so... suddenly, there are many salmons passed by at once. They passed in a full speed and there are so...too many of them to count! I looked at Walrus. Seems she's confused in counting them, so she clicked the buttons many times, and then stopped again, confused, clicked, oh my... I walked closer to the road so I can talk to the salmons.

" Excuse me, salmons..." I pointed the pin that the captain gave to me, " Salmons Surveys program, would you like to-"

" Hey little girl, we have no time to stop by right now. It's a running competition and about 50% salmons joined this program, see ya," one salmon interrupted. I am now terribly confused and afraid if I can't do this well. This job isn't easy at all!

I still tried and pointed the pin as high as I can, and shouted "SALMON SURVEY!" as loud as I can. Now I could see some salmons that were left behind. They looked at me. All of them are panting.

" You..grabbed that...pin...who are you...and what...do you...want?" A salmon spoke, and the other salmons also looked at me. They stopped! Yay, at least it's not about 50% salmons that I missed. Walrus also started to count and clicking the buttons.

I started to ask them properly, and they answered voluntary.

" Thanks for answering my questions," I said, " So far, is it really true that 50% of salmons joined this program?"

One of them answered, " Not 50% of salmons, but 50% of male salmons above the age 16 according to the salmons aging system. Good luck, there are still many salmons, maybe." And then they left.

"Uhmm...many...more?" I looked at Walrus. She nodded, " Yeah, I saw many salmons in this sea." Well, not that...but, I'm tired just after doing this, " Uhm, until when...when will we finish this survey?" Walrus was thinking for awhile, " Maybe until tonight?" She smiled.

" How could you say that with smiling..." She smiled again, " Hehe, sorry. How if we change our positions after lunch?"

" Uh well, maybe after lunch I will have enough energy. So, maybe when I am tired after lunch?" I asked her back. She nodded, " Okay, and then I'll take your turn until dinner time. After that, we'll go to sleep and tomorrow morning..."

" We'll give the devices to Sumitha at Cocoanut. Both of us," I clarified it. " Well, if you are tired, it's okay if you leave that to me," Walrus answered.

" Ah, here, a couple of salmons!" I smiled when I saw a couple of salmons crossed by. At least, not a group of them with full speed.

" Excuse me, do you agree or not if the salmons have a trip in some time near by?" I asked them. They stopped by and looked each others.

" Agree." " Disagree." Wow, they answered at the same time, but... they said the exact different answers. Before I clicked it, suddenly they shouted at me, " WAIT!"

" How dare you to say diasgree?" the male one asked.

" Well, and how did you say agree?" the female one answered.

" You little moron! If I say agree, then you must say agree, too!"

" What? Not fair, you don't have to do all the chores while I have to! And you know what, if we have a trip, then after we are home, I must do double of my usual chores!"

" Hmph, what a nice reason! Do you think it's not important for us to have a fun once in a time?"

"Umh... " I tried to interrupt them.

" QUIET, little girl!" they shouted back at me. "O..okay..." I couldn't do anything except being quiet. Thank goodness that the road is not crowded at this time.

**Gazzy P.O.V**

I went back to that baby turtles' place after catching some fishes enough for lunch and also dinner if needed. When I went there, I didn't see the sight of any turtles at all! Where are Terra, Giga, and Mega?

Oops, I saw a turtle behind that rock over there... Giga! I've got ya! I ran quickly to him when I saw Terra in front of me and Mega at the opposite direction from Giga. Giga and Mega started to walk to make the distance far. But Terra isn't moving. She only stares at me.

" Uhm..Terra, can you please advice your brothers to not be naughty and help me to catch them?"

She remained quiet. She glared at me. " Stuu-piddd."

" What the...?"

" Stuuu-ppiiiidddd," she repeated once again.

" You won't get away with this, y'know?" I shouted at her as I took her in my arms and started to run after Giga and Mega. I finally caught all of them, although it's exhausting since they are in totally different directions.

" I..will collect some twigs around here so I can eat lunch and dinner. Don't dare to run away again, understand?" I pointed their faces. They bowed regretfully. I smiled. This way, they wouldn't dare to oppose me again. I tried to collect the twigs as soon as I can. After this, maybe I'll play with the turtles. They might be bored to wait for me, that was why they did that, maybe. Yeah, it gotta be like that!

I ran quickly to the place where I left them." Terra, Giga, Mega-!" I shouted as I run, " I'll accompany you play after this, wait for me!" I finally arrived!

" Eh... Terra?" I put the twigs down. Where are they? " Giga... Mega?" I tried to look for them at the same places where I found them, but they aren't there. They are gone. It couldn't be... something eaten them? No way... they are just little turtles.

"Awww!" Suddenly, I felt like there is something that bit my leg. I tried to struggle, I tried to shake- whatever-it-is off. When I looked down... Terra?

She freed her teeth from my leg and started to run. Well, but no way that turtle is faster than me! " You can't get away with me Terra... I am now pissed off." I prepared to run after her, but I led her make some distance from me, first.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I heard Mega's voice behind me.

" Not you! I am really pissed now... you picked a wrong time to deal with me!" I turned back, I am glaring at Mega now as he started to run away, too.

" Hey, you!" Argh, now what... Giga?

I saw Giga on my right side, with distance apart. Many crabs are passing him by.

" Hey you, if you are a good baby sitter, then you would take me first, take me away from these crabs, won't ya?" I sighed, while Terra and Mega laughed after me. I'll show them... when I caught them later... Grrr...

**Walrus P.O.V**

Finally, our jobs have done~ It's night now! But I am still at the seashore, to hear Gazzy's stories and to watch Angel who is watching the stars now.

" So you know what? These turtles are actually wild! Oh my, you don't know how troubled I was... Luckily, they are now sleeping! Oh my, you know..." and here it goes, Gazzy kept talking about the turtle siblings' mischievus deeds. I laughed as he fell into their traps. Gazzy has become their toy, actually, oh my...

As I am listening to Gazzy's story, I kept looking at Angel, my new friend. She laughed when she heard Gazzy's stories too. Without knowing it... my right thumb suddenly moved-just exactly as when I did my job! Oh my, is it just me? I guess it's a work fatigue. But just then... I saw Angel did the same too! She also didn't realized it... it must have been a work fatigue, then...

" Okay, I think that's all, phew, I am so relieved knowing that I'll be free tomorrow," Gazzy ended his story and stood. He walked to the beach.

" I guess I should go to sleep too," Angel followed Gazzy, " See you tomorrow, Walrus."

" See you, Angel," and I also dived into the sea again.

Tomorrow we will give back the devices to Demian and everything will be over. Mr. Sheegur would be... hey wait, where is Mr. Sheegur? I haven't seen him again since this morning. And what's this feelings I felt? Something will happen tomorrow?

_To be continued..._


	5. Reunion and a Farewell

**Revised edition : I typed Mr. Sheegur in the but why did it turned into space? Please write in the reviews or PM me if you found this similar problems, since I didn't see any problem when I typed it in .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Reunion and a Farewell**

The sun shone back again to the world. Unlike yesterday, you couldn't see 2 siblings were asleep on the beach. They aren't here now, and you also couldn't hear the water splashing. Guess they have gone just a moment ago.

**Gazzy P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning because of the turtles' noisy conversation. Angel also woke up because of Terra, Giga, and Mega. Though I'm glad that today I'll give them back to their mother, Mrs. Fifu. I picked them up and left Angel just now, as Walrus came to our place.

I walked to the southern seashore to meet Mrs. Fifu, as we promised yesterday in the morning.

" Hey, stupid!" Mega laughed as he mocked me.

" What is it, small?" I mocked him back, " You are a boy but you are small." And he took my bait.

" As if I care about it! Hmph!" He became quiet after that.

" Hurry up and bring me back to mother or I'll cry here!" said the crybaby and the spoiled one with big body, Giga. I sighed back, " Fine, fine."

" Oh, what's the matter, stupid? Are you giving up and feels alright although we mocked you?" Terra finally opened her mouth to speak.

" Yeah, yeah, do as you like, your highness...," I said that, knowing that if I resist, they will mock me worse than this one.

" Huh, you are not funny," and I am right, Terra didn't mock me in any worse way since I didn't resist or get irritated. Very well.

I could see Mrs. Fifu at the southern seashore. I started to run and finally I arrived.

" Morning, Mrs. Fifu," I bowed to her as I put the baby turtles down.

" Morning, Gazzy, and oh, my sweet babies! How are you? " She walked closer to her children.

" Mommy!" Giga 'hugged' her first, then Mega, and Terra is the last.

" Were they naughty?" A question that made me choked. I couldn't say anything about it. And it seems that Mrs. Fifu caught my feelings.

" Don't worry, Gazzy, just say the truth," Mrs. Fifu repeated her question. I stared at the siblings as they glared at me, _if you say it, then... _They glared as if they say that. I smiled.

" Oh, Mrs. Fifu, they are the worst, they are so naughty and caused me to have heart attacks for many times," the siblings were astonished after hearing my report. They shivered and looked at Mrs. Fifu. " Mom, it's not like that..."

" Stop giving me excuses, I know that you are very naughty! Many turtle baby-sitters rejected me when I asked them to take care of you for the second time because they said that all of you are hard to get along with! And also, the ones who broke the expensive sketch were you, right? I'm going to punish you once we are at home and your dad will also scold you! Hmph!" Mrs. Fifu said that in a short time, with about 2-4 inhales only. Her face become red.

" Sorry Gazzy," she apologized to me. " Ah? It's nothing, thanks. I am happy if you punish them properly," I laughed.

Finally, after escorting them to their mother, I walked back to the place where I slept and wait for Angel. Ah, guess I should wait at the main seashore for Angel and Walrus.

**Angel P.O.V**

Walrus and I headed to the Cocoanut. I was wondering for something all the time...

" Hey, Walrus!" I encouraged myself to ask her.

" Yes, Angel?" She looked at me as we swam towards the Cocoanut.

" Uhm, I'm just curious, where is Mr. Sheegur?"

" Oh, so you are curious, too?"

" Yes, do you know where he is now?"

" Unfortunately, I am also wondering where is he since yesterday."

" Oh..." So even Walrus doesn't know, eh?

" Anyway, we are here," Walrus came to the surface and I followed her. There, I can see Sumitha, she's already waiting for us.

" Oh, morning, Walrus and Angel," Sumitha welcomed us.

" Hi, Sumitha," I answered her.

" This is the device," Walrus handed the device over to Sumitha.

" Ah, and here's the other one," I also handed my device to Sumitha.

" Thanks for your hard work. I guess it is a hard work, right?" Sumitha accepted the devices back.

" Yeah, frankly," I answered, " there were a group of male salmons, doing running competition and also a fighting couple."

Walrus laughed, " after that, a group of salmon-mothers in a full speed who are heading for salmon sale in one sea-store." Sumitha smiled.

" Then, some mischievus salmons," I continued it.

" Well, though you have many problems, thanks for doing the work properly. Good luck in your actions later," then Sumitha departed back.

" Let's go back to Gazzy's place, then, he must have been waiting for us!"

" Of course!" Walrus answered and then she dived.

At the beach... a moment later...

" News! Big news! Everyone!" I heard Mr. Sheegur's voice. I looked up to the sky and I saw him flying to us.

" Hey, Shee! Where have you been?" Walrus shouted spontaneously.

" What big news is it?" Gazzy asked Mr. Sheegur as he landed.

" I... *pant* have found your friends...*pant* in a group...*pant* and they are heading to this beach right now!...*pant*," said Mr. Sheegur. Gazzy and I looked at each other. " What?"

At that time, we saw Max, Fang, Iggy... well, no need to list them one by one, the flock is complete now!

"Iggy!" Gazzy ran to Iggy at the moment they landed.

" Yo!" Iggy replied Gazzy.

" Angel..." I heard Max's voice beside me, and I turned back, and here is Max! Is this for real? I am not dreaming, right?

" Thank goodness that you are save!" Max smiled at me.

"Likewise!" I replied shortly in my happiness. Finally, the flock has gathered again!

" Okay, now let's hurry up and move on," Fang's sentence realized me from my world. That's right, the flock is complete now, so we must continue our adventure and leave this region, for sure. And one thing that I know, I won't be able to continue my short break and funny adventure with Walrus and Mr. Sheegur. Time to part...

" Would you let me to say good bye to them?" I asked Max.

" Sure, take your time, sweetie," Max smiled back at me. I ran quickly to Walrus.

" Walrus,..."

" Yeah, Angel? Time to part, eh?" asked Walrus.

" Yeah..."

_I knew that it will happen sooner or later... I just didn't expect it to be this soon._

Eh? I heard something... Could it be... Walrus' mind? Looks like I've gotten my ability back... What a coincidence, along with the flock's reunion.

_We merely just become friends and now she'd left..._

" Take care, Walrus. When I'm done, I'll come by and let's play together again, okay?" Walrus lifted her face with a big smile on her face.

_She said that she's going to visit me after she's done with her mission? Is it just my imagination? Am I hearing things?_

I smiled at her, " See you sooner or later, Walrus!" She smiled back at me, " Oui, hurry up and finish your problems, okay? When that time comes, I'll make sure that you and your friends are going to have fun here!"

" Okay!" I walked back to my flock and we flew. I waved at Walrus as she waved back at me.

" Hey, Angel.." I can hear Nudge.

" What is it, Nudge?"

" Why can that seagull speak?" she asked me, " Normally, a normal seagull will not be able to talk, right? But why does Mr. Sheegur can talk?"

" Well... Uhm, maybe he's the same with Total?" I asked, I have never noticed that, by the way!

" What about me?" Total answered.

" Egh? Nothing," and then we all laughed together.

My short break has ended and from now on, my adventure continues. I wonder when will I be able to have another short break like that? I wonder when will I be able to visit Walrus and play again with her? Sooner or later...for sure.

" So, Shee," Walrus called Mr. Sheegur after Angel and the flock has departed.

" What is it, Russy? " Mr. Sheegur asked Walrus.

" Why don't we continue our journey, too? "

" Well, it has been 3 months since we are here, indeed, " an unknown voice answered.

" Sure, then, Russy, let's prepare, everyone! " and Mr. Sheegur flew.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this until the end ^^ Review please~<p> 


End file.
